


Bon Appetite

by meezer13



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:17:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meezer13/pseuds/meezer13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi decides to make a hearty, home cooked meal after having to survive on rations and happens to invite a certain green-eyed teen to join him. A tiny bit of plot mixed with a teeny bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bon Appetite

The special Recon Corps had just returned from their latest mission- another victory for humanity. They were all grateful that this would be the last one for at least a week. The battle-weary group was ready for a well-deserved rest.

Levi had planned for this night for over a month. He couldn’t wait for the latest missions to be over so he could indulge in a celebratory meal. It had been so long since he could savor some wonderful home-cooked dishes rather than shoving down a ration on the run. 

He barely remembered much about his family life and he definitely never really cared to either. One thing he did keep with him was that they were of French descent. His family had a few very old books that had been handed down from generations before. One of those was a cookbook. Levi had learned at a very early age that to survive in the Rivaille household and the world at large, he had to provide for himself. So he had become quite proficient in anything he tried his hand at. One of those things was cooking. 

Before the latest mission set out, the Lance Corporal went thru the kitchens and gathered ingredients here and there to make a simple but delicious meal for himself and Jaeger. It definitely wasn’t a date or anything. Levi never considered himself a romantic guy- just a realist. The slop they had to endure most of the time was not fit for human consumption, so if he could put together something more appetizing, why not? That kid was truly getting too skinny, training hard and going on mission after mission. Levi thought that their midnight trysts whenever they could sneak away probably didn’t help either. Those bony hip bones left next to nothing to hold onto and sometimes even poked him mercilessly while he was fucking the brat senseless.

So when this last mission was successful, it was the perfect excuse to indulge just a touch. Levi spent the latter part of the day putting the ingredients together in a large pot by the fire in his room. He had also gotten one of the cooks to bake some baguettes for him as well as gathering some berries and cream- a true luxury. A hearty meal- both he and the scrawny teenager definitely deserved it.

When it was almost finished, Levi sent Hanji to deliver the message to Jaeger that he wanted to have the brat report to him asap. 

After a knock on the door, Eren opened it up, fresh from the shower, and recoiled back a few steps after seeing it was Hanji. He was never sure if he should slam the door on her immediately before she tried to poke him with needles or if she had important information for him. He greeted and saluted his superior and could only brace himself for what might come.   
“The boss man is cordially requesting your presence in his room, right away,” the Squad Leader announced so the whole hallway could hear. Eren swore that woman did not know how to be quiet or discreet and he blushed as always. She was one of the very few people who knew that he and Levi had a “relationship” and she never missed an opportunity to tease the couple about it since they had taken way too long to figure it out.  
“Whew,” the teen breathed a sigh of relief that Hanji wasn’t there for another weird experiment. However, the reprieve was short – lived. The Corporal only called for him for one of two reasons: excruciating punishment for screwing something up or for the rare times when they could steal away together for a rendezvous. Either way. Eren knew he’d be getting a workout of one sort or another. They had just gotten back and he was looking forward to a wonderful night’s sleep in a bed rather than on the cold hard ground. Oh well, at least he had a chance to get a refreshing shower already and could only hope that he hadn’t done anything to incur the wrath of Heichou. He definitely wouldn’t mind the other possibility- it had been far too long since the two had any private time.  
Hanji escorted to teen to the Corporal’s door and gave him a playful slap on the back. “Good luck, kid,” she laughed as she skipped back down the hallway. Eren rapped lightly on the door and soon was looking directly at the face of his superior, gray eyes bright and the smell of something delicious wafting from inside the room.   
“You going to stand there in the doorway all night Jaeger or are you going to come inside and get ready for dinner?”

Eren stepped into the room, the tantalizing smells and the lovely, candle-lit table setting overwhelming him. “ Dinner? In your room? Heichou, how did you manage to get all of this set up? It’s amazing.”  
“Tch- you should know by now that I can accomplish anything I put my mind to- we have earned a nice meal and besides, we need to get some meat on those bones of yours, brat. I am warning you however, that I don’t really enjoy eating in my room, so you better fucking not make a mess.”  
“Corporal, I didn’t think you cared that much,” Eren teased.  
“I happen to be concerned immensely when I get poked by your bony ass, rather than your raging erection on the few times we can actually get together.”  
The young man didn’t think he could turn more crimson and felt for sure that he felt a little bit of steam escape from his body. The corporal had such a way with words, as he was left speechless.  
“Go wash your hands, while I get the rest of the food on the table.”  
“But Heichou, I just came out of the shower so I don’t need….ouch! What was that for?” as the older man whacked him on the head with a baguette.   
“I don’t care if you just had a shower, if we are going to sit down for a nice dinner, your hands will be freshly cleaned.”  
“Yes, sir” he replied and Eren went into the washroom and lathered up his hands with the corporal’s soap. Eren loved the smell of it. The round bar was fresh and crisp and no one else seemed to have it, so it was Levi exclusive. He breathed the scent in and couldn’ t help but think of the other times, he enjoyed this scent on the corporal himself when their bodies were entwined together or planting kisses on the nape of his neck as he held him close. Eren had to stop these thoughts before they got out of hand- he could already feel himself getting aroused and he had to sit through dinner before any after- dinner recreation since the corporal had gone through all the trouble for them.

Eren sat down at the table and a plateful of the most amazing looking food was awaiting him. There were also plenty of baguettes- long and crunchy- looking, one of which was now bent as he remembered it connecting with his head not long before. He still had a few crumbs stuck in his hair from it. He giggled slightly to himself after thinking how uncharacteristic and undignified it was for Levi to play with food. The steely-eyed man across from him only raised an eyebrow in response to the chuckle and the teen quickly asked a question to diffuse any more lashings for being silly.  
“So what is this dish called, corporal? I can’t wait to try it.”  
“It’s Boeuf Bourguignon- a family recipe. And here, let me pour you a little glass of wine.”  
“Wow, how did you manage to get some wine?”  
“Brat- how do you think I get anything? If I want it, and it is there, I take it” the older man declared seductively and the teen had to shift positions in his chair. He loved it when the Corporal spoke like this-it was such a turn on. First the soap and now this. Eren decided he better eat quick before he lost all reserve.  
Both men started to indulge in the wonderful feast- Eren couldn’t shovel it into his mouth fast enough. The meat was warm and tender and the vegetables complemented it perfectly. It was sooooo good; one of the best meals he had ever experienced. He had almost cleaned his plate when he was interrupted by another smack on the head with one of the bread loaves.  
“Oi brat- slow down! This is a dignified meal, not a slop contest. And use your fork, not the spoon. Really, your table manners are just atrocious.”  
“Sorry, sir. I just got carried away by how amazing it is and how happy that you made it for is. It seems we always have to eat on the run while on our excursions so it’s just abnormal to be able to savor anything.”  
“Tch, I’ll teach you how to savor many things tonight,” the corporal purred, as the teen blushed again and damned the hard chair he was sitting on, as it got more uncomfortable by the moment. The corporal looked so seductive when he ate his food so gracefully and the shadows cast by the candles accented his regal looks. Eren had to look away, as it was making him come undone with want and need for his superior.   
They returned to eating the wonderful meal and Eren reached for the bread. It was perfectly warm and crusty – delectable. Too bad it was extremely messy and left crumbs everywhere. He started to try to sweep them up, but before he could, he received another blow to head with a baguette by the Corporal. 

“You are making a huge mess! Were you raised in a barn?” the older man exclaimed with his gray eyes burning and still brandishing the long loaf of bread like a sword.  
Eren couldn’t endure any more. He stood up from the table- his pants straining against his growing length. “Heichou, I can’t help it- you sitting there all prim and proper with that long, hard loaf of bread- makes me think about your well-endowed cock and how I want to do lots of improper and dirty things to you. It’s been too long since I’ve had it and I can’t hold back any more.”  
Eren walked over to Levi and lifted his corporal from the chair, moving him into the bedroom.  
“Insolent whelp! Put me down. I didn’t get to finish my dinner that I slaved on all afternoon.” Levi screamed and he continued to inflict head throws to Eren with the bread loaf, leaving a trail of crumbs from the table all the way into the bedroom. Eren gently placed the fidgety man on the bed, holding him down by the chest, and looking hungrily at the banquet below him.

“I’m sorry, Heichou, but we can finish dinner once we are done with dessert,” as the teen relieved his corporal of his boots, pants and shirt and then quickly stripped down himself.   
“The food was delicious corporal but pales in comparison to you,” the teen whispered in Levi’s ear and then went to work, kissing and nipping the corporal’s neck and ghosting his lips to the other man’s open jaws.   
Thrusting his tongue into the warm mouth, the kiss deepening on both sides as the food on the table was instantly forgotten and they got lost in the pleasure they were both feeling. Eren broke the kiss first as he trailed his tongue down to nipples, then tight stomach and finally stopping at the smaller man’s swollen member. With one ravenous gulp, the teen engulfed it within his hot and needy mouth.  
“Deeper Jaeger, “ Levi muttered in between groans as he thrust upwards to get as much leverage as possible to reach the back of the teen’s throat.   
“So delicious, Heichou.” The green-eyed boy paused for just a moment to look his lover directly in his gray orbs. He never grew tired of seeing the corporal drunk with lust right before he came. Levi thrust up over and again desperate to have his full length back into that wonderful warmth.  
A few moments later, Levi was at his limit. “I’m going to come, brat.” He warned just as his entire body convulsed in ecstasy, filling the boy’s mouth and running down his throat.  
Eren then reversed his earlier trail after licking the last drop from the tip of the corporals member and began kissing Levi from his stomach all the way back to his luscious mouth, claiming it once again with his teeth and tongue. He stopped only for a few moments to place a few fingers in his mouth. A seductive trail of saliva from his sweet lips to his fingertips rolled and Levi soon felt those long, muscular fingers preparing him. The kid had really gotten good at this and Levi was still so horny after the last period of abstinence. Only needing a few minutes to stretching him, neither could wait much more- the need was overwhelming.

Levi grabbed the teen by the arms and flipped him over, exchanging positions and taking the offensive. The corporal took the teens raging and dripping erection into his mouth this time, just enough to give it a proper coating of moisture. Licking it up and down and savoring the sweet yet salty taste.  
“Heichou!” the boy murmured as lips and tongue teased his length. Then there was a tiny nip at the head before the warmth was gone. He started to protest but that wasn’t necessary as the corporal’s mouth was seamlessly replaced by searing heat as Levi impaled himself on Eren’s cock.   
Levi rode the brat with wanton abandon, all of his sinewy muscles working to rise up and slide back down. Eren matched his corporal’s strokes one for one in perfect unison, hitting that perfect spot each time to send the older man into a lust-filled frenzy. Eren couldn’t hold out any longer- the sight before him was his undoing- so fucking sexy. Only Levi could ride him like this. No words could describe how amazing it felt and soon Eren found himself cumming deep inside the beautiful man on top of him.  
The two collapsed next to each other on the bed, the younger man’s arms pulling the smaller one in nearer so they could come down from their high in a close embrace.  
Once they had their breath back, Eren leaned over and kissed the corporal tenderly. “Thank you for the wonderful dinner Heichou and for the even more incredible dessert.”

“Shitty brat, the berries and cream were supposed to be for dessert.”  
“No fruit could ever compare to your sweetness, Levi” the teen confessed.  
“Stupid, sentimental idiot!” as Eren felt a blow from the baguette the corporal had carried with him to the bed.   
“You must really enjoy playing with your food, Heichou”  
“No, I just like playing with you” as he pulled the green-eyed brat into a bruising, possessive kiss and getting ready for the next round.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any characters from the Shingeki no Kyojin universe. I just enjoy borrowing these 2 wonderful characters and having some fun with them. I know this is part crack and slightly OOC but couldn't resist writing this after having a French meal and this situation came up. Hope it isn't too bad.


End file.
